Por ti
by Key Kirishima
Summary: Juvia lo había notado, tenía un nuevo rival en el amor y lo peor de todo ¡Es que ni siquiera era humano! Ver a Gray siendo tan cariñoso con alguien más nunca le va a agradar, pero quizás Natsu le dé una respuesta que la haga reflexionar ¡Feliz día de San Valentín, Gruvia! [Mención GaLe]


_**«Por ti»**_

_**Gruvia [Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser]**_

_**Por: Lightkey27**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo los utilicé para crear esta historia por el día de San Valentín y darle amor a la OTP suprema UwU**_

**N/A: ¡Hola! espero estén bien nwn esta vez traigo un One Shot Gruvia para celebrar el día de San Valentín :D desafortunadamente no pude publicarlo el mismo día, pero aún así, quería darle amor a la OTP. Espero que disfruten la lectura y me den un opinión OwO/ Por cierto, hay una parte donde trato el tema de los homosexuales, por favor, nadie se ofenda, yo estoy a favor del amor sin importar el género, aquello fue sólo una situación para la historia.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura! **

.

.

.

Luego de un año de inactividad, la ciudad de Magnolia había regresado a la normalidad, si es que por normal se entiende el hecho de que haya caos, destrucción y ruido en el que llevaba el título del Gremio más ruidoso de Fiore. Fairy Tail.

Los festejos estaban en cualquier esquina del edificio, las bebidas, la música, las peleas, todo estaba de regreso, es como si nada hubiera pasado, pero para la maga elemental sí que había una diferencia ¡Y muy grande! Por cierto.

Sentada en una de las mesas, junto con Gajeel y el exceed PhanterLily, Juvia observaba, con suma atención, los movimientos que realizaba el mago de hielo.

Las peleas con Natsu.

La competencia de bebidas con Cana, en el cuál no duró mucho.

El hecho de haber tropezado con sus pies, por el estado de embriaguez en que se encontraba, y por ende haber tirado el pastel de Erza.

La golpiza que la misma le proporcionó.

Lo de costumbre, pero si todo seguía igual

¡¿Por qué ella tiene un nuevo rival en el amor?!

De hecho tenía dos, pero ya se deshizo de Briar en la pelea contra Avatar.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba alguien…¿O mejor dicho algo?

Ni siquiera ella sabía cómo referirse a la causa de que su amado Gray tuviera ojos para alguien más,

¡Para Frosch!

Nunca había examinado la capacidad de ternura que un exceed puede tener, pues para ella no existe nadie más adorable, perfecto, guapo y todos los adjetivos que alcancen para alabar a Gray, pero si éste se ha visto afectado por la apariencia de aquel ser, es porque de seguro, algo debía tener.

¡Pero no sabía qué!

Incluso aunque sólo se habían visto un par de veces, no se explicaba qué veía Gray en aquel gato con alas.

¿Será que los estándares de aceptación de Gray habían cambiado y ella no se dió cuenta?

Estaba considerando seriamente que la Juvia 3.0 tuviera cola y orejas de gato.

Pero aquello le parecía demasiado, incluso para ella, no podría usar orejas de gato o imitar la apariencia de uno por toda la vida.

A quien trataba de engañar, sí podría, si es por Gray, ella lo haría.

Pero no quería vivir de ese modo, simulando algo que no es, se supone que Gray la ama tal y como ella es, no debería cambiar tan drásticamente para complacerlo, los trajes de baños, faldas y lencería que había comprado era algo para lo que estaba mentalmente preparada, pese a no ser su estilo.

Aquello era demasiado.

Sus manos sobre su sombrero y el gran suspiro que acababa de dar, llamó la atención de sus dos acompañantes, Gajeel se encontraba bebiendo una jarra de cerveza y miró discretamente a su amiga.

¿Y ahora qué mosca le picó?

Se preguntó.

Miró a Lily quien hasta hace unos segundos estaba degustando un delicioso y jugoso kiwi. El exceed de color oscuro le indicó con la mirada y una inclinación de su cabeza que tomara la iniciativa y le preguntara qué le ocurría. Gajeel se asombró ante el descaro de su compañero de batalla e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, ahora señalando al amante de los kiwis para que cuestionara a Juvia qué es lo que sucedía.

Lily frunció el señor y luego de dar un mordisco a su kiwi, señaló a Juvia, luego a Gray y luego a Gajeel, dándole una idea de lo que podría estar relacionado al estado de ánimo de su amiga.

Aún así, Gajeel se negaba, si tenía que ver con el stripper era algo que no podía arreglar con palabras.

Y él tenía en cuenta que no era el mejor con cosas del amor.

Así que en un intento de decirle de manera silenciosa, como llevaban "discutiendo" todo ese rato, a Lily que ni loco hablaría cursilerías de amor con Juvia, fue interrumpido por Levy, quién había estado viendo cómo esos dos tontos se peleaban por quién hablaría con Juvia.

Era el mejor entretenimiento de la noche. No necesitaba Lacrima-visión por cable si tenía su propio programa de idiotas para ver.

—¿Sucede algo Juvia?—cuestionó la McGarden mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su tocaya de color de cabello —. Este par de idiotas se van a preocupar más si sigues así.

—¡Oye enana, ¿A quién le dices idiota?! —vociferó el Redfox exaltado.

—¿A quién le dices enana?—respondió la McGarden.

—¿Es que acaso ahora también estás ciega? No puedo decirle enana a nadie más que a ti.

—Pues tú eres el mayor idiota con el que me he topado.

Lily sólo se alegraba de que alguien hubiese intervenido por el bienestar de la joven Lockser. Aunque no sabía si "Alegre" era la palabra para describir su estado de ánimo.

—¿Pueden por favor dejar de coquetear frente a Juvia?—preguntó Juvia, quién tenía la cabeza sobre la mesa y había girado lentamente para hablarle a la pareja que según ellos "Tenían la intención de ayudar".

—¡Pues todo esto es tu culpa!—le regañó Gajeel, con un ligero rubor —. Has estado suspirando y hablando contigo misma toda la maldita noche, dime qué sucede o enfrenta las consecuencias—gruñó el dragon Slayer de hierro dando un contundente golpe con su puño sobre la mesa.

Levy sólo suspiró, odiaba admitirlo, pero Gajeel tenía razón.

—Dinos qué sucede Juvia, tal vez podamos ayudar.

—O tal vez no.

—¡Gajeel!

—Ustedes son imposibles—suspiró Juvia —. Adelante, sigan coqueteando, en vista de que Juvia tiene un rival al cual no puede enfrentarse, está bien. ¡Vean a la mujer de la lluvia suspirar por un hombre que no la ama! —declaró con exageradas lágrimas.

Aquello que había comenzado como un reproche hacia la pareja Gale, terminó en una confesión un tanto confusa.

Pero aquellas nubes en el cielo, sólo indicaban que no era algo para tomar a la ligera.

—¿Un rival al cual no puedas enfrentarte? ¿De qué estás hablando?— «Hasta ahora casi todos los rivales han estado en tu mente» pensó la McGarden.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? No he visto al stripper cerca de ninguna chica—expetó Gajeel.

—¡Ese es el problema!—declaró Juvia entre lágrimas —¡No se trata de una mujer!

Sus tres acompañantes quedaron impactados por aquella noticia, incluso Lily dejó caer su preciado kiwi.

Sí no era una chica, entonces se trataba de…

Los tres giraron a ver al Fullbuster quién estaba teniendo una riña cuerpo a cuerpo con Natsu.

Pero en aquella ocasión se enfocaron en algo más que no fuera los desastres que estuvieran causando.

—Parece que has estado entrenando—dijo Gray bloqueando un golpe de Natsu. —Se siente más intenso que antes.

—¡Cállate y pelea princesa de hielo!—una patada fue a dar al rostro del mago de hielo a lo que él optó por alejarse de un salto.

—Maldito, en el rostro no—sentenció para luego crear lo que parecía ser un arma—. Mi espada te va a atravesar.

Todas aquellas frases sólo confirmaban lo que Juvia acababa de decir.

¡Gray es gay!

¡Cómo no se dieron cuenta antes!

Con razón rechazaba a Juvia y prefería darle espadazos a Natsu.

—¡Oh Juvia lo siento tanto!—exclamó la McGarden dándole un abrazo a su amiga, ahora era muy evidente el por qué estaba deprimida.

—Maldición, lo del exhibicionismo debió darnos una pista—murmuró Gajeel.

—¡Juvia lo sabe Levy-san! Pero ella no se rendirá, esto sólo fue un momento de debilidad—dijo completamente renovada y con más energía que nunca —. Juvia investigará a detalle, pero necesitará la ayuda de Gajeel-kun.

—¿Mi ayuda?—en qué se supone que el pelinegro iba a ayudar.

—Tú ha pasado por una situación similar a Gray-sama, Gajeel-kun. Eres el único que puede ayudar a Juvia en estos momentos, o al menos explicarle que es lo que sucede cuando ven a similares como mi rival de amor para que ella pueda pensar en una solución.

Levy se llevó las manos a su boca por la declaración que acababa de escuchar.

—¡¿DE QUÉ RAYOS HABLAS, MUJER IDIOTA?!—gruñó con enojo el Redfox dándole golpecitos con el puño en el sombrero de la Lockser—¡NO SOY HOMOSEXUAL! ¡ESO DÉJASELO A RYOS Y AL BASTARDO DE BRILLANTINA DE SABERTOOTH!

—J-Juvia, debe haber un error, no creo que Gajeel sea...—¡Claro que no lo soy!

—¿De qué están hablando?— Juvia estaba confundida ante la reacción de la pareja —. Juvia sabe que Gray-sama no es gay. Además si es amor no importa el género —aclaró.

—P-Pero dijiste que no se trataba de una chica—comentó Levy.

—Será mejor que te expliques ahora o te rompo la...—¡Gajeel!

—Esta bien—bufó el pelinegro de brazos cruzados.

—Juvia se refería a que no es una chica y mucho menos un chico, es un exceed...Frosch.

—¿Frosch?

—¿El exceed de Ryos?

Juvia asintió ante las interrogantes.

—Durante la batalla de Avatar, Gray-sama se le acercó y lo abrazó—suspiró para agregar más drama que de por sí, ya había —, como nunca a abrazado a Juvia—añadió con tristeza.

—Por eso querías que Gajeel te ayudara—concluyó Levy—. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

—Ge-he, esa rana podrá ser tierna y todo lo que quiera —comenzó a decir Gajeel— ¡Pero mi Lily es el más valiente, voraz y salvaje!—exclamó el Redfox alzando a Lily al mejor estilo de Rafiki con Simba en "El rey León".

Porque el universo de Disney llegaba hasta Magnolia.

—Gajeel, basta—aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Lily sabía que Gajeel lo quería mucho, era una persona muy comprometida con lo que le gustaba y del cual Lily ha seguido, paso a paso, cómo se ha vuelto más fuerte —, si me quieres tanto, deberías comprarme más kiwis—no es que no se pudiera aprovechar de su amor en ocasiones.

—De cualquier forma Juvia, considerar a Frosch como tú rival de amor es algo extremo —dijo Levy —Quiero decir, no es como si pudiera establecer una relación romántica con un exceed —ambas escucharon un sonido y voltearon a ver a Lily quien estaba siendo asfixiado por una gran cantidad de kiwis que Gajeel había ido a buscar a la barra del gremio.

Ahora Levy dudaba de lo dicho.

—Nada es suficiente para el mejor exceed, ge-hee—sabían que el pelinegro no era de complacer tan fácilmente a alguien, el vínculo que tenía con Lily era muy fuerte.

—J-Juvia no se puede rendir—expresó la joven de cabellos azulados con un hilo de voz —, s-será mejor que ella se retire para pensar qué hacer, ella lamenta haberla preocupado Levy-san—y sin darle oportunidad a la McGarden de despedirse, se retiró el gremio. Levy sintió pena por su amiga, ella sabía que Gray tenía sentimientos hacia Juvia, lo conocía desde que era niño y estaba consciente de que a pesar de su actitud, él tenía un trato especial hacia la ex miembro de Phantom Lord, también conocía el hecho de que el Fullbuster tenía un caparazón cubriendo la perla que son sus sentimientos

, y de que Juvia era la razón de que aún estuvieran allí.

A pesar de que no estaba lloviendo, no había señales del sol, un día nublado era lo que le esperaba a Magnolia. Juvia caminaba lentamente por las calles de la ciudad, dando suspiros de vez en cuando.

Levy tenía razón, Gray no podía establecer una relación del que ella quería fueran los protagonistas, más que nada porque seguramente aquello significaba una batalla a muerte con Rogue Cheney.

Sin embargo, ella no podía evitar sentir envidia de que SU Gray estuviera siendo tan encantador con alguien más, de por sí a ella le había costado mucho tiempo acercarse y lograr que él le dirigiera una palabra como compañera de gremio.

¡Aquel gato no hizo nada!

No había esfuerzo.

No había amor.

No había acoso.

¡Nada!

No lo podía creer.

¿Significaba eso que él prefería estar con Frosch antes que con ella?

Negó energéticamente su cabeza, aquello era imposible, Gray-sama sólo es tímido, ella sabe que él siente lo mismo que ella y que nada reemplazará todo lo que han vivido juntos.

¿Verdad?

—¿Qué necesita hacer Juvia para que la entiendas Gray-sama?

—Nada—le respondió una voz familiar a su espalda, giró para encontrarse con el dueño de la misma.

—¿Natsu-san?

—¡Hola Juvia!—saludó sonriente el dragon Slayer de fuego —Sabía que te encontraría aquí—comentó.

—¿Estaba buscando a Juvia? —no imaginaba la razón, quizás se trataba de alguna misión.

—Quería hablar contigo—le dijo —. Acerca de Gray.

—¡A Gray-sama no le gustan los hombres!—gritó inmediatamente, ruborizándose por su respuesta rápida —. J-Juvia lo siente, es que...—Natsu no tardó en estallar en risas, realmente aquella chica era un caso único.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! Escuché la conversación, no te preocupes—aclaró tomando un semblante más serio.

—Es que Juvia no puede pensar la razón de que quiera hablar de Gray-sama.

—A eso voy—agregó—, sé que estás preocupada por la relación que tienen Gray y Frosch—declaró—. No te culpo, a mí también me preocupaba.

—P-Pero por qué moti...—Te voy a contar algo que hasta ahora sólo Happy y Lucy saben—la miró seriamente.

Juvia sabía que no se trataría de un juego, pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Natsu tan serio.

—E-Está asustando a Juvia, Natsu-san. Usted no suele ser tan serio.

—¿De verdad?—exclamó con asombro colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza —Lo siento, nunca sé qué cara poner cuando trato este tema.

—¿Es grave?—preguntó ella.

—Pudo serlo—respondió esbozando una sonrisa—, pero tú lo evitaste.

—¿Juvia?—¿Qué era lo que había hecho? No se había despegado de Gray en ningún momento, salvó esos seis meses y aún así, no recordaba haber enfrentado alguna amenaza de alta magnitud.

—Al menos así lo veo yo—le dijo—, estoy seguro de que recuerdas la batalla contra los dragones—y sí que lo hacía, tenía una imagen que jamás podría olvidar.

—Juvia lo recuerda—respondió con un cambio en su tono de voz—En esa ciudad, Gray-sama…

—No tienes que mencionarlo, no quería hacerte recordar eso, pero era necesario—la detuvo el joven Dragneel—, recordarás que el motivo de todo ese desastre fue Rogue del futuro.

—Es cierto—concordó—, pero Juvia nunca supo el por qué lo hizo ¿Qué lo llevó a regresar del futuro y tener esa batalla?

—Frosch.

—¿Eh?

—Fue Frosch—repitió Natsu—, al menos aquello fue lo que desencadenó el cambio de actitud de Rogue.

—¿Pero Juvia no entiende…? ¿Algo le sucedió a Frosch?—preguntó alarmada, quizás fuera su rival de amor, pero entendía a la perfección que era una vida, el compañero de Rogue y miembro de un gremio.

De una familia.

—¡Ahhh! Es complicado de explicar—se quejó Natsu tirando de su cabello—, pero lo que hubiera ocurrido después de un año—mantuvo silencio por unos segundos antes de continuar —, era la muerte de Frosch.

—N-No puede ser —respondió —J-Juvia no puede creerlo ¿Quién haría...—y calló, ella lo sabía, no, sólo lo sospechaba, porque estaba segura de que él nunca haría algo como eso.

Aún así, quería confirmarlo.

Miró a Natsu, tenía el ceño fruncido, probablemente leyó la expresión de su rostro,

O de sus pensamientos.

—N-No...—sollozó—. Él no lo haría.

—Pero en algún momento, así fue—dijo el de ojos verdes.

—J-Juvia no lo cree, no lo acepta, ella...—miró a Natsu atentamente—, ella sabe que Natsu-san no mentiría acerca de ello—admitió.

Y con ello, el hecho de que en algún universo paralelo, Gray no era como ella lo conoce.

Sí es que lo conoce.

—No es una broma.

—¿P-Pero qué tiene que ver Juvia en todo esto? —le cuestionó. Natsu cambió su expresión y sonrió automáticamente.

—Que estás junto a él—declaró con una brillante sonrisa.

—¿Cómo…?

—Sabía que la separación del gremio fue un fuerte golpe para todos—comentó—. Desafortunadamente no pude quedarme en Magnolia para supervisar las cosas, así que básicamente fue una apuesta hacia ti—Juvia lo miró confundida. Natsu rió—, más bien, hacia tu amor por Gray.

Rubor.

Era lo que había en su rostro.

No era algo de todos los días hablar de Gray-sama y ella junto a Natsu Dragneel.

No estaba acostumbrada.

—¡Vaya que fuiste un gran apoyo para ese idiota!—declaró alegre—, para ser sincero, no sabía con qué me encontraría luego de regresar después de un año a la ciudad, es por eso que lo primero que hice fue buscarlo, sabía que tú estarías con él, así que no estaba alarmado, sin embargo—presionó sus labios, hablar del "Qué pasaría si…" nunca le había agradado —, cuando me enteré de que te había dejado hace seis meses tenía miedo, miedo de que el futuro se repitiera, miedo de fallarle a ese Rogue que nos atacó.

—Natsu-san…

—Pero lo hiciste—la miró—, gracias a ti Gray no fue absorbido por la oscuridad.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa,

ella siempre creyó que era todo lo contrario.

—P-Pero Juvia no hizo nada, sólo le dió amor.—explicó.

—El amor es la respuesta, Juvia. Gracias a ti, Gray no cumplió con aquello que se había predicho, incluso se volvió más expresivo ¿No es así?

Juvia sonrió.

Debía reconocerlo.

—Así es.

Natsu se alegró.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas—se levantó de la banqueta donde estaban sentados, no sabía en qué momento llegaron, pero ahí estaban —, mejor me voy ¡Gracias Juvia!—dijo a la distancia —¡Y buena suerte!

Juvia lo despidió agitando su mano en el aire mientras lo veía alejarse.

No había duda de que Natsu era un buen amigo.

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor,

—¿Eso significa que Gray-sama es más cercano a Frosch por culpa de Juvia? ¿¡Ella creó a su rival de amor!?

Entonces recordó algo.

—¿Por qué Natsu-san le deseaba suerte a Juvia?

La respuesta llegó en pocos segundos.

—Juvia—le llamó una voz.

Esta vez sí que se alegraba de escuchar su nombre.

Era la voz de su amor.

—¡Gray-sama, estás aquí!—celebró con emoción dirigiéndose hacia él para envolverlo en sus brazos.

—¡O-Oye...a-aquí no!—no se acostumbraba a las muestras de afecto, pero después de verla hablar con Natsu, sentía que aquello era necesario.

¿Qué podrían hablar esos dos?

Tenía curiosidad.

Aunque cuando Mirajane lo vio salir dijo que eran celos.

Tonterías.

Bajó su mirada para ver a Juvia, qué estaba frotando su rostro contra su pecho.

Imposible.

Ella no es así.

Sin embargo…

—¿De qué hablabas con el idiota de fuego?—no podía vivir con duda.

—¡Oh!–ella sonrió —Nada, él sólo quería saber cómo estaría el clima.

Por su parte estaría muy soleado, eso era seguro.

—¿Ah sí?—no sabía cómo tomar eso, pero de alguna forma sabía que era la respuesta a todo.

Mejor no preguntar.

—¿Ya me vas a soltar?

—¡No! —gritó— Juvia nunca te dejará de amar, Gray-sama—y dicho esto lo abrazó más fuerte hundiendo su nariz en el fuerte pecho del Fullbuster totalmente ruborizada.

Y aunque ella no podía verlo, él se encontraba igual.

—H-Hey mi...ai...re—aunque no tardó en cambiar de rojo a azul, por supuesto que él tenía la fuerza suficiente para alejarla.

Pero no lo haría.

Nunca lo haría.

Se asombró de sus pensamientos y más aún de la respuesta que pensó a lo que ella dijo antes de dejarlo sin respiración.

«Yo tampoco, Juvia»

—¡Gray-sama, estás azul!

No era una broma eso del amor .

Pero no importaba, a ninguno le importaba.

Fin

¿Review? OwO


End file.
